All Fall Down
by rainybows
Summary: It sad one, but please read. Arizona can't save a patient, what will this mean for her, and her future with Callie?
1. Chapter 1

It's a bit of a sad one.. be hopeful for a happy ending though :).

I dont own any real Grey's charactors, i do own the ones i made up though ;)

* * *

**Song: **

**All Fall down- One Republic**

Arizona had been having a bad day. One of her long term patients was deteriorating fast and she no longer had control of the disease, there's only so much medicine can do. Callie was also giving her the silent treatment over a small row over breakfast. She knew it wasn't anything serious, but right now she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She was making her way over to ward 6, to where Alicia was. She was going to tell her 10 year old patient and her father that after years of fighting, cancer finally won. She, perky, bubbly, Dr. Robbins had to tell her father that his daughter, not long after her mother, was going to die. That in a matter of weeks she would be dead.

She walked into the room and the sight she saw broke her heart in two.

Alicia was sitting on her bed with her father facing her. They were playing scrabble and she must have spelled a long work as she threw her hands up and squealed in victory. She looked so happy and positive and content.

She felt like an evil monster, an intruder into their happy, safe lives.

After giving Alicia a high five Robert, her father, noticed Dr. Robbins rested against the doorframe, staring intently at Alicia with sorrow in her eyes.

This wasn't a good sign. No. He knew this by experience. He knew the day Dr. Robbins shared the news that there was a mass found in Alicia's brain. The day Dr. Shepherd said it was back for a second time.

Yes, he knew this was not going to be good.

He stood up and kissed Alicia on top of her head, not giving away the dread he was feeling in the pit on his stomach.

"I'll be right back baby girl."

He walked out the stood, with Arizona following behind.

She led him into the nearest on call room to have some privacy.

"Mr. Rumary I-" She started but was cut off.

"It's Robert, please."

"Robert, I'm…I'm afraid it's time. The cancer has spread to her liver, and it's too far gone to operate. We have tried everything we could, if you want you could request to take her home for a while so you can-" She was cut off again.

"How long?" His tone was firm, but she couldn't blame him. She wasn't sure weather to answer him or leave him to think.

"Dr. Robbins, how long?" This time his voice was raised as his eyes filled with tears, anger beginning to show through his tone.

"With the medication she's on now, it could be 2-3 weeks but that's without complications. I'm sorry Robert, I could talk to her if you'd like?"

"If I'd like? Why the hell would I like to tell my ten year old daughter that she's going to die? No, you're not going to tell her anything because she's not going to die. I'm NOT going to let you kill her! You're going to march back into that room and you're going to tell her that everything is going to be okay because you're going to do everything in your power to make her better. Understood?"

"Robert you know that cannot happen. We have tried everything we could, there is nothing more, medically, we can do. You have to undertsa-" And for the third time she was interrupted mid sentence.

"No! Dr. Robbins. If she dies you have her blood on your hands, you will have killed that do you want that Arizona, do you want to that?" He started moving closer and closer, backing her into a corner. She felt so small. Deep down she thought he was right, that it was all her fault and she had let Alicia down. Tears began to form in her eyes.

At that moment, Christina interrupted and saw the situation.

"Um, Dr. Robbins, I need you for a consult, now."

Mr. Rumary stepped away from Arizona at the moment and began to walk out the door, not before turning to Arizona with unshed tears,

"Don't let her die Dr. Robbins. Do not let her die or you will pay."

With that comment, he walked past Christina, leaving a distraught Arizona. She took a deep breath while letting a small tear run down her face. She didn't wasn't to show Christina her vulnerability, but she couldn't stop the helplessness she was feeling.

She slid herself down the wall and put her face in her knees, then she felt a pair of arms wrap round her. She was quite taken aback by Christina's sudden car for her, but she didn't mind it either.

"Arizona, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Calli...Calliope. Get me Calliope… Please." She couldn't say anything else, but all I knew is that she wanted Calliope close to feel safe again.

It had been a few minutes since Yang had paged Callie, they knew it wouldn't be long before she was rushing in the door, since she paged her 911.

"So… you wanna tell me what happened with that mad man?" Arizona presumed her sensitivity would soon wear off, and the questions would begin.

She was just about to answer when a tired looking Callie burst through the on-call room doors.

"Yang, what's wrong? Arizona? Oh my god are you okay? What happened, are you hurt…?" She gave them no time to answer before she was kneeling beside Arizona, checking over her.

"Christina, you paged me 911…?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do... Arizona was upset… and she was asking for you… anyways I'll leave you two alone." And before Callie could ask for a better explanation, she was out the door.

"Arizona, baby, are you okay?"

Arizona lifted her head, showing her red rimmed eyes from sobbing. This was enough for Callie, as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

Arizona hung on for dear life. She didn't want to let go from this, just stay in her lovers arms forever. Smelling that sweet scent that was pure Calliope. For a few seconds, the occurrences that had just happened were forgotten. But only for a few seconds.

…

* * *

Erm.. review so i know what people think... pwease :)

There'll be more to come..


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it won't let me use the dam line things godammit!**

**Sorry for the late update, I hope you like it though**

**Tell me if you spot mistakes, I haven't got a beta. Also, no medical knowledge so just go with the flow on that ;)**

* * *

Arizona was walking down the corridors of the Hospital. It seemed eerily quiet and deserted. There weren't any doctors nor patients. This wasn't normal for a place which saves lives. She turned the corner where the OR usually stood but it was empty. There wasn't a surgical table; there wasn't a bypass machine which usually stood near the now non existing table. No life saving wire which clung to a patient's skin and sent blood, oxygen and such things around the patient's body to keep them living. No scalpels, no ten blades, no retractors, clamps… nothing. Who had done this? You can't be a surgeon and save lives without medical equipment, you can't be a musician without instruments…

She backed away from the room to try and make sense from this bizarre situation. This couldn't be happening… maybe the OR wasn't needed today since it was usually her day off? Maybe it had been moved and she didn't know about it? She needed to take her mind off the madness and thought to check on her patients. She turned and began to walk towards the nurse's station, quickening her pace with each step, noticing her Heeley's were not present, but that didn't matter at the moment. She arrived at the desk but no one was there. Not a soul. She looked to where there were piles of charts of every patient that were needing medical attention, but there wasn't. They're was just one that lay in the middle, perfectly placed so it was aligned in the middle of the desk, like it was left to be noticed. She curiously picked it up and immediately noticed the name; _Alicia…_

That's when she suddenly remembered why she had come in today, to check on Alicia. She turned on her heel's heading towards Alicia's room, hoping to see Calliope, but seeing as no one else seemed to be there, gave up that hope. As she got closer the room she heard the sound that no doctor wants to hear from a patient; flat line electrocardiography. She sprinted the rest of her way and began to hear screaming, which sound like a young girl. She bursted through the door to find Alicia's monitor beeping wildly and the girl screaming while attempting to pull wires from her skin.

"It's okay Alicia, It's okay." She tried to soothe her but it was as if she couldn't hear her.

"I need 2ml of morphine, NOW!" She screamed, but no one was there to assist her.

_She shouldn't be awake, right now… why is she awake?_She asked herself while trying to get a needle to ease her pain.

Just as she was about to insert the IV, Robert entered the door, calmly. He looked down at the now dying Alicia. Then he looked up at Arizona, who was desperatly trying to resuscitate her.

"Don't Dr. Robbins. Stop. It's too late. Please stop trying, shes already gone. _You've_ already killed her." His voice was stern, yet emotionless. It cut through her like a knife.

She dropped her hands from Alicia's chest. It was too late. A single tear rolled down her cheek,

"Time of death 5:15." She didn't want to say, she knew he didn't want her to say it, but it had to be said.

"Mr. Rumary this wasn't anybody's fault."

"I never thought my own daughter would die before I did, Dr. Robbins. I never once imagined this is how life would plan out. Do you know what that feels like Dr Robbins?"

He wasn't particularly looking for an answer, but she did know what it felt like. She knew how much it hurts when a loved one dies. She experiences this everyday. Death everyday. And her brother, she knew how hard it was when her brother died. All she wanted to do was cry and hide. She empathize with Robert for this, she could understand the hurt and the feeling of revenge running through his body. She had gone through this.

"And do you know what the worst thing is? I now have nothing to loose. I've already lost everything. They say the most dangerous thing is someone with nothing to loose. I understand that now. All I want to do is everything I've never been able to."

Arizona watched as he pulled a gun from his inner pocket of his jacket. Seeing such a _ugly _object made her heart pound. So many _innocent _patients had come in to the ER because of this object. But that's just it. They were innocent, she was not. For a second she thought she deserved to die too. But what about all the other tiny humans that need saving, she had to live, for the tiny humans sake.

"Now, , you do not want to do this. This is the grief talking. Please, put it away and we can get yo help…" She tried keep her emotions at bay. Letting a man with a gun know your terrified was not a good idea.

"I've told you dr. Robbins, I have nothing to loose. Do you have any children? A partner?" She didn't mind the questions he was asking, it was stalling him from pulling the trigger.

"No..No childern sir. I do have a partner, and I think they'll be wondering where I am right now." Her mind went back to Callie. All she wanted to do right now was wrap up in her arms and let all the troubles melt away. She knew no one would have any idea she was here, hence the hospital being like a graveyard. She wanted to tell Callie she loved her and that she'd become an awesome mother one day. She wish she could tell her how she wakes up a little bit earlier than Callie, just to watch her sleep. To watch the way her chest moves up and down as she's breathing in her sleep. How she loves the way she can wake her up with a few gentle, yet passionate kisses on the lips. She wanted to tell her how lucky she was to have followed her into the bathroom and had the courage to kiss her, and how lucky she was to have changed her mind about Calliope being a 'newborn'. Knowing that she would never see her beautiful Calliope scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to die. Her eyes began to water and she looked at Robert, hoping for him to see the pleading in her eyes. Hoping for a change in luck, hoping robert would put the gun away and grieve like any normal parent would. No such luck.

"I hope they feel what I feel when I kill you. Just like you killed my Alicia. I hope they will one day see what you did to me. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but there's just no other way…"

"No, please, Robert, Nooooo…"

**BANG.**

She felt a sharp pain through her chest, and being thrown to the ground, smacking her head on the hard floor beneath. Red. All she could see was red making a pool around her. It was excruciating. She knew she had no chance, she knew the damage was too far done. She looked up at Mr. Rumary who had moved back and was sitting on the couch at the back of the room. His gun was dropped on the floor and his head was in his hands. She could hear him muttering between sobs but all she could make out Was "sorry" "please.. i… Alicia" but she couldn't concentate on his words as the pain was becoming unbearable.

She didn't want to go like this. No, she wanted to see Calliope. She _needed_ to see Calliope. She being crying out for help but it was no use. Robert was just sitting there, tramatised. She almost felt sorry for him for a moment, but it soon passed when another wave of pain hit her. She could feel her breaths getting shorter. Her breathing getting slower. But the pain still wouldnt subside.

Everything was starting to get darker. She tried to stay awake, she really tried but it was overpowering.

Then she closed her eyes.

As her life faded away in a silent sob of pain.

* * *

"Arizona… Arizona?"

Arizona opened her eyes as she gasped for air. She immediately felt her chest for any sign of wounds, there wasn't any. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she saw Calliope's brown orbs staring back at her. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was actually in their bed, not on the hospital floor, with Callie rocking her back and forward.

"Nightmare?" Callie soothingly asked while stroking her head.

Arizona gulped, still not ready for words, and nodded. She had never felt more relieved to be in Callie's arms.

"Tiny coffins?" This hadn't been the only time Callie had woken up to a frantic Arizona.

"No. Much worse." She gripped even tighter, if it was even possible, to Calliope not wanting to go into details. Callie kissed the top of her head knowing she didn't want to talk, but showing she was still there.

She snuggled up to Callie and closed her eyes.

Hoping to get some sleep, without being interrupted by more nightmares.

She silently thanked God, who she wasn't even sure existed, that she was still alive.

* * *

**Should I carry on? I have idea but it's up to you so pwease review?**

**Super appreciated :)**


End file.
